kisah yunjaemin
by minnie minmin
Summary: bikosof saos tomat? o.O ada apa dengan saos tomat? check it out -yunjae family- mind to RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?

Author: Annisa - minnie minmin

hehehe

ini ff humor tapi gak lucu sama sekali..

selamat membaca

* * *

Sepasang kaki mungil yang berlari menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring karena kaki mungil itu dihentakkan sepenuh tenaga oleh pemiliknya. Anak itu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju dapur. Tak hanya itu saja..

"UMMMAAAAAAAAA", teriakannya pun sangat amat nyaring , itu tidak berlebihan. Kalau saja rumah itu terbuat dari kaca, pasti rumah itu tak berbentuk lagi.

"changminnie sayang, jangan jerit-jerit. Nanti tetangga sebelah kesini lagi. Umma malas mendengarkan omelannya. Arra?", bahkan suaranya terdengar hingga rumah sebelah. Ckckck. Yang benar saja. Anak itu makan apa memangnya?

Kalian tahu reaksi anak tersebut? Oh, dia cemberut. Bibirnya mengerucut imut, bahkan ada kerutan diantara kedua alisnya. Sebal rupanya.

"mmm, anak umma kenapa, eum?", sang umma pun menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya. Sudah mengerti kebiasaan anaknya. Ngambek jika ia menyinggung 'jerit-jerit' dan 'tetangga sebelah'. Aigooo.

"ayo cerita pada umma, kenapa minnie jerit-jerit seperti tadi?"

"kalau cudah becal, minnie haluc jadi apa?", kini wajah cemberutnya sudah hilang, digantikan dengan wajah penasaran yang sangat imut menurut ummanya.

"minnie harus jadi orang. Jadi apa saja boleh. Pokoknya sukses seperti appa, sayang. Appa keren kan? Minnie bangga dengan appa kan?", anak kecil itu mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan ummanya. Sang umma –kim jaejoong- pun tersenyum. Ya, iya juga sangat bangga pada suaminya. Yunnie bearnya.

"kalau sukses, nanti anak-anak minnie pasti bangga pada minnie seperti minnie bangga pada appa"

"eum umma, minnie akan jadi olang cepelti kata umma bial nanti anak-anak minnie juga bangga cama minnie ne"

"ne!", seulas senyum terpampang di wajah keduanya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah.

"ya sudah, minnie main lagi ya. Umma mau melanjutkan masak dulu karena sebentar lagi appa datang. Kka", umma muda itu mengusak lembut rambut buah hatinya. Beruntungnya ia memiliki keluarganya ini.

Changmin atau biasa dipanggil minnie pun kembali berlari menuju ruang keluarga setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi ummanya. Ia pun kembali duduk dengan tenang di sofa depan televisi.

"minnie haluc jadi olang cepelti appa. OMO! Belalti cekalang minnie cama umma bukan olang. Apa minnie cama umma monctel ya? Hiii.. minnie tatuuuut" gumam changmin sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya pada bantal sofa.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Appa pulaaaaaang", ucap namja tampan sambil menutup pintu.

"boo, aku pulang sayang", karena tak mendengar jawaban sama sekali, namja tersebut memutuskan pergi ke dapur setelah melepaskan sepatunya terlebih dahulu. Tumben sekali anak atau istrinya tak menyambutnya. Biasanya ketika ia pulang, anaknya yang tampan sepertinya pasti heboh dan berhambur minta digendong.

"iya yunnie sayaang, aku masih di dapur. Masih goreng ayam, nanti gosong kalau ku tinggal. Kamu mandi dulu saja", teriak istrinya dari dapur. Tega sekali istriku, masa dia lebih mentingin ayam daripada suaminya. Menyebalkan! Batin namja itu. Namja itu pun melemparkan tas kerjanya ke sofa di ruang keluarga.

"euh, minnie kenapa? Kenapa menungging?", yunnie atau yunho pun mengambil bantal sofa yang menutupi kepala anaknya. Lalu mengangkatnya dan memangkunya.

"minnie kenapa, eum?"

"minnie tatut, appaaaa", suara changmin mulai bergetar pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi anak ini akan menangis meraung-raung. Yunho pun mengelus punggung changmin sambil menunggu changmin mengeluarkan tangisnya. Aish, apa-apaan namja ini. Anaknya mau nangis malah dinanti bukannya membujuk atau apalah. Tapi ternyata..

"ehehehehehe, ih spombobnya mulai. Ehehehe.. ayay kapteeeenn" anak ajaib itu malah melonjak kesenangan dipangkuan appanya. Sial. Padahal yunho sudah memikirkan segudang ide untuk membuat anaknya berhenti menangis.

Karena kesal, yunho pun meninggalkan putra tersayangnya. Semua orang bilang dia beruntung karena memiliki istri yang cantik dan anak yang cerdas. Tapi mengapa ia merasakan kebalikannya? Istrinya lebih mementingkan ayam goreng daripada dirinya. Anaknya juga, dia lebih sayang pada makhluk dua dimensi berwarna kuning yang bahkan tidak nyata.

Setelah semuanya selesai dimasak, jaejoong pun menata semua menu makan malam di meja makan bundar. Berikutnya ia melepas celemek dan menggantungnya di dekat kulkas, mencuci tangannya dan mengeringkannya dengan lap bersih.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu, tapi kartun spongebob masih belum berakhir. Jaejoong menghampiri anaknya yang serius menonton spongebob. Sembari menunggu suaminya selesai mandi, ia menemani sang anak menonton spongebob.

"umma, apa kita cepelti spombob?", tanya changmin pada ummanya.

"tentu saja tidak sayang. Spongebob berbeda dengan kita. Warnanya kuning, kepalanya juga kotak. Apa kepala minnie juga kotak?" penjelasan jaejoong membuat changmin terheran. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah spongebob bukan manusia, sama seperti dirinya dan ummanya. Lalu kenapa spongebob tidak sama dengan mereka? Changmin pun memegang kepalanya. Kepalanya juga tidak seperti milik spongebob. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"aaa.. berarti kita sama dengan kitwed (squirtward) ya umma?" ucapnya sambil berbinar. Oh, otakmu cukup cemerlang minnie, sayangnya tak cukup pintar. =="

"aish, bukan sayang. Mereka itu tidak nyata. Mereka itu hanya gambar saja. Mengerti?" changmin yang mencerna perkataan ummanya terlihat sangat imut. Ummanya pun mengusak kepalanya dengan lembut. Jaejoong sangat senang karena changmin selalu bertanya jika ia tak mengerti tentang suatu hal. Rasa penasarannya sangat tinggi sekali.

"aaaahh, appa sudah lapar. Apa makan malamnya sudah siap sayang?" terlihat yunho yang menuruni tangga sambil membenarkan lengan bajunya.

"ah, ne. Asudah siap. Ayo minnie kita makan"

"ne umma", dengan secepat kilat, changmin berlari menuju dapur dan berusaha duduk di kursinya walaupun usaha selalu gagal.

HAP.

Yunho pun mendudukkan anaknya di kursinya dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah changmin. Makan malam pun berjalan dengan biasanya. Yunho yang makan dengan tenang dan jaejoong yang kerepotan dengan cara makan changmin. Bahkan wajah changmin sudah belepotan dengan kecap, minyak dan butiran nasi. Ckckck.

"appa, gimana calanya jadi olang?" pertanyaan dari changmin sukses membuat yunho menghentikan suapannya sendiri. Ia pun meletakkan kembali sendoknya. Yunho hanya menatap jaejoong dengan penuh tanya. Bermaksud meminta bantuan sang istri untuk menjawab pertanyaan anak mereka.

"maksud minnie apa?", akhirnya kalimat itu yang dilontarkan yunho. Ia benar-benar tak ada ide mengenai pertanyaan changmin.

"mmm..nyam nyam nyam.. kata umma, kalo cudah becal minnie haluc jadi olang. Cekalang minnie kan macih monctel. Umma juga monctel", mendengar ucapan polos anaknya, jaejoong pun tersedak. Ya Tuhan, salah apa dia mengandung? Sementara yunho hanya menatap istrinya yang tersedak.

"ayo appa, kacih tau minnie. Minnie gak mau teluc-telucan jadi monctel. Minnie tatut", ekspresi changmin sangat menggemaskan. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada ummanya, dia ketakutan seolah-olah sedang melihat hantu. Sementara jaejoong menampilkan wajah tidak percayanya. Maksudnya kan bukan seperti itu. Kenapa anaknya bisa mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya saja?

Bagaimana dengan yunho? Oh, dia sedang memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan karena tak henti-hentinya tertawa.

"sayang.. hehehehe maksud ummamu hehehe bukan seperti itu hehehehe"

"berhenti tertawa atau piringku melayang ke wajahmu jung!", ehehehe ternyata nyonya jung marah, eoh? Hehehehe.

"apa appa juga monctel cepelti umma dan minnie?", kekehan yunho semakin menjadi saja mendengar ucapan polos anaknya. Tak ayal sendok sayur menepuk halus (kuat) kepalanya.

"ouh, sakit sayang. Kau tega sekali pada suamimu ini", ucap yunho sambil mengusap ubun-ubunnya yang berdenyut.

"aku sudah memperingatkanmu untung saja aku masih sayang padamu, makanya ku pukul pakai sendok sayur", eoh? Jaejoong merajuk. Mati kau yunho. Kau tak akan dapat jatah seumur hidupmu dari jaejoongmu tercinta emmuahe mmuah.

"sayang, maksud umma itu minnie harus jadi orang sukses seperti appa. Kenapa minnie berpikiran seperti itu?", bahkan ketika merajuk changmin pun kena imbasnya.

"kenapa umma malah cama minnie? Hiks hiks huaaaa..", dan pada akhirnya butiran nasi di mulut changmin pun berjatuhan.

"cup cup cup, ya tuhan. Kita sedang makan, kenapa suasananya jadi seperti ini? ayo minnie berhenti menangis", yunho menghentikan makannya dan menghapus air mata anaknya serta membersihkan mulut changmin menggunakan tisu yang tersedia di meja makan.

"boo, jangberhentian merajuknya. Minnie kan masih kecil. Daya tangkapnya juga belum maksimal. Maafkan minnie ne?", jaejoongpun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, tak lupa pula bibirnya yang mengurcut imut yang ia turunkan pada changmin.

Kalau seperti ini, rasanya yunho memiliki dua anak saja. Benarkan, sebenarnya dia beruntung atau gimana?

"minnie, kita itu orang, sayang, bukan monster seperti kata minnie. Apa minnie sudah mengerti dengan penjelasan umma barusan?" changmin pun mengangguk.

"minnie boleh menjadi apa yang minnie inginkan. Dokter, pilot, guru, penyanyi, presiden, atau pengusaha seperti appa juga boleh yang penting halal. Intinya harus sukses dan membanggakan umma sama appa. Ingat loh, kalau sudah besar tidak boleh merugikan orang lain" petuah yang diberikan appanya dicerna satu-persatu oleh changmin.

"ne appa"

"lalu kalau sudah besar, minnie mau jadi apa, sayang?", yunho penasaran sekali dengan cita-cita changmin saat ini.

"changmin pingin jadi pembacmi monctel, appa. Hiiii", changmin pun tersenyum menampilkan gigi susunya yang putih cemerlang.

Sementara umma appanya?

GUBRAAK

=="

-end-

makasi uda baca..

minta reviewnya ya..  
:D


	2. Chapter 2

ini untuk ultahnya jaejoong. walupun telat sehari. tak apalah..

selamat menikmati..

* * *

title: happy birthday umma..

author: annisa

Sekarang adalah malam senin ceria. Begitulah yang jaejoong pikirkan. Walaupun bagi semua orang malam senin adalah mimpi buruk karena esok hari kembali bertatap muka dengan tugas dan pekerjaan yang tiada habisnya. Bagaimana tidak? Besok, tanggal 4 Februari, adalah ulang tahunnya. Keceriaan jaejoong benar-benar terpancar dari wajahnya yang cantik. Buktinya saja, dari tadi dia senyum-senyum sendiri di depan televisi, padahal channel yang dilihatnya sedang menayangkan adegan kejar-kejaran maling yang bernama u-know dengan pembasmi kejahatan bernama hero. Ckckckck

Di sebelah jaejoong terlihat changmin yang mendekatkan, menempelkan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke tubuh yunho, appanya.

"appaaaaa, tatuuuutt", suara changmin sangat kecil dan bergetar. Yunho yang menyadari perubahan drastis pada anaknya langsung terkejut. Jelas saja, barusan anaknya yang tampan itu masih asik dengan boneka spongebob barunya. Ia pun memeluk anaknya yang semakin menggenggam erat bajunya.

"minnie kenapa, sayang?", yunho mengusap punggung changmin dengan lembut untuk menenangkan anaknya itu.

"umma celam, appaaa. Sssttt", changmin berbisik kepada appanya agar apa yang dia bicarakan tidak terdengar di telinga ummanya. Yunho pun melirik pada jaejoong. Benar juga kata anaknya, istrinya menyeramkan. Tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila saja. Padahal tidak ada yang lucu disana.

Karena merasa diperhatikan, jaejoong pun menatap suami dan anaknya. Mengernyit bingung karena anaknya yang ketakutan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang appa serta suaminya yang terkejut entah karena apa.

"kalian kenapa, eoh?", yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan saja. Masih belum lepas dari keterkejutannya. Jaejoong melihat jam dinding yang menggantung di atas televisi. Ternyata sudah pukul sembilan malam. Waktunya changmin untuk tidur.

"wah, ternyata sudah jam sembilan. Ayo minnie tidur.", jaejoong mendirikan badannya dari kursi, mencondongkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong changmin. Tapi yang ada changmin malah memberontak dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada appanya.

"minnie mau tidul cama appa, umma celam. Minnie mau tidul cama appa, cama appa!", teriak changmin.

"sayang, biar aku saja yang menidurkan changmin, ne?"

"ya sudah. Emangnya kenapa kalau denganku? Biasanya juga aku yang menidurkannya. Dasar aneh!", gumam jaejoong sambil kembali menikmati tontonanya yang sejenak terlupakan olehnya. Sementara yunho sudah membawa changmin ke kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar anaknya yang bernuansa kuning, karena anaknya sangat amat mencintai makhluk fiktif dua dimensi bernama spongebob, mulai menginterogasi anaknya.

"minnie kenapa bilang umma seram?"

"umma cenyum-cenyum cendili appa, pokonya celam"

"aaa.. appa tahu kenapa umma tersenyum terus! Minnie tahu besok hari apa?"

"hali cenin appa. Becok kan minnie macuk cekolah. Urgh, minnie kan maunya main dulu. Macuk cekolanya kapan-kapan caja"

"hush, sekolah itu biar changmin dapat ilmu supaya pintar. Katanya mau jadi"

"pembacmi monctel, appa. Hihihihi"

"heeeh ==", terserah dirimu saja. Maksud appa bukan itu minnie. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun umma, sayang. Makanya umma tersenyum terus"

"ooo.. minnie mau kacih umma hadiah, appa!"

"hadiah apa?"

"mmmm... aaaaa... minnie mau kacih umma hadiah poppo"

"itu kan sudah sering minnie lakukan. Harus sesuatu yang spesial, yang berbeda dari yang lain, yang bisa membuat umma senang"

"umma cenang kok kalo minnie kasih poppo"

"aaa.. appa tau. Ini adalah rahasia kita berdua. Umma tidak boleh tau arra! Sini appa bisikkan"

Setelah changmin tertidur, yunho pun meninggalkan kamar changmin. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia mencium kening anaknya.

Yunho menuruni tangga berniat untuk minum dan mengajak istrinya untuk tidur. Jarang-jarang di malam senin ia bisa tidur lebih awal seperti ini. tapi ternyata istrinya sudah tidak ada di ruang keluarga, televisinya pun sudah mati. Akhirnya yunho menyegerakan minum air dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"boo.. kau sudah tidur?", saat ini yunho berada di dalam kamarnya dan sedang mengunci pintu kamarnya. Karena tak mendapat respon dari istrinya, yunho pun merebahkan diri di kasur dan menarik selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh jaejoong. Karena merasa terganggu, jaejoong menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah suaminya itu.

"ada apa?", ketus jaejoong.

"kau marah boo?"

"sudah tau tanya!"

"apakah gara-gara changmin? Sayang, dia takut karena melihatmu senyum-senyum sendiri"

"apakah aku senyum-senyum sendiri? Nggak ah!"

"bahkan aku juga melihatmu, sayang"

"apakah aku seram"

"mmm.. ti tidak. Kau tidak seram kok. Hehehehe.. sudahlah, ayo temani aku tidur. Jarang-jarang aku bisa tidur awal. Ne?"

"aish, aku mengertimu tuan jung"

Pagi-pagi sekali jaejoong bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan segala keperluan anak serta suaminya. Ya, changmin sudah mulai sekolah. Setelah melakukan percakapan dengan appanya mengenai cita-cita, changmin pun memaksa untuk sekolah agar ia bisa jadi pembasmi monster yang hebat. Akhirnya yunho pun mendaftarkan changmin di salah satu taman kanak-kanak yang bagus dengan harga yang melambung tinggi karena pendaftaran siswa baru dimulai semester depan. Hal itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk yunho, akan tetapi motif changmin sekolah adalah ingin menjadi pembasmi monster. Ckckck.

Jaejoong sudah bergelut dengan peralatan dan bahan yang akan dimasaknya ketika mendengar panggilan dari suaminya.

"sayaang", panggil yunho sambil menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

"aku sedang membuat sarapan sayang", sahut jaejoong sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Cup. Satu ciuman mendarat di kening jaejoong. Setelahnya yunho langsung mengambil sebotol air dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Setelah meneguk habis segelas air, yunho pun melenggang pergi.

"aku bangunkan changmin dulu ya sayang. Sekalian mengajaknya mandi", tanpa mendengar jawaban jaejoong pun yunho langsung pergi.

Apa yunnie lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunku ya? Masa iya? Jahat sekali. Batin jaejoong. Jaejoong pun melanjutkan acara memasaknya dengan bumbu-bumbu kekecewaan.

Yunho merapikan seragam yang dikenakan changmin. Anaknhya benar-benar tampan mewarisi ketampanannya. Masih kecil saja sudah begini tampan, bagaimana besarnya?

"minnie ingat perjanjian kita semalam kan? Jangan sampai keceplosan ne?"

"alaccoo appa", changmin menyengir mengiyakan perkataan appanya.

"minnie sudah tampan. Ayo ketemu umma dan kita sarapan", mendengar perintah appanya, changmin langsung melesat denga n kecepatan maksimum.

"ummmaaaaaaa...", baru juga beberapa langkah meninggalkan kamarnya, changmin sudah berteriak memanggil ummanya. Sementar yunho yang berada di belakang changmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Anaknya benar-benar ajaib.

Setelah sampai di dapur, changmin langsung menghampiri ummanya dan mengulurkan tangannya meminta untuk digendong pada ummanya.

Emmuah emmuah emmuah emmuah emmuah emmuah emmuah emmuah. Delapan ciuman changmin berikan di wajah cantik ummanya

"ummaaaaaaaa... celemat ul.. uppsss.. ehh.. celamat pagi umma", hampir saja changmin keceplosan. Aduh, hampil caja keceplocan. Nanti minnie dimalahi appa. Batin changmin.

"ne, selamat pagi sayang. Ayo, changmin makan sarapannya. Kalau sudah selesai, nanti langsung umma antar ke sekolah ne", jaejoong pun mendudukkan anaknya di kursi. Merapikan baju changmin yang kusut akibat digendongnya.

"minnie belangkat cama appa caja"

"ya sudah, nanti umma yang jemput minnie"

"annniiii.. minnie mau dicemput appa juga"

"sayang, appa kan sedang bekerja. Kasihan appa kalau nebjemput minnie. Sama umma saja ne?", bujuk jaejoong.

"anniiii.. cama appa", ya tuhan anaknya keras kepala sekali.

"tak masalah sayang. Biar nanti aku yang jemput changmin. Anak ini kalau kemauannya tidak dipenuhi tak akan ada habisnya, lebih baik dituruti saja"

"ya sudah", jaejoong pun menyerah dan meneruti perkataan suaminya. Setelah sarapan, jaejoong mengantar anak dan suaminya sampai depan pintu. Begitu anak dan suaminya berangkat, jaejoongpun mencuci piring dan melakukan kegiatan rumah tangga lainnya.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi jejoong benar-benar bosan karena kondisi rumah yang sepi tanpa changmin. Terlebih lagi orang-orang tercintanya tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari spesialnya.

Kring kring. Ada sms masuk di handphone jaejoong.

_Sayang, pulang kantor aku mau mengantar changmin ke taman hiburan. Dari tadi ia merengek minta diajak kesana. Oya, balas pesannya saja ya. Aku sedang meeting dengan client._

Jaejoong pun membalas pesan suaminya.

_Sekarang minnie dimana?_

1 new message.

_Minnie di sebelahku. Sedang makan es krim. Bagaimana? Boleh ya?_

Teruskan saja sampai nanti malam mereka meninggalkan jaejoong sendiri di rumah.

_Terserah. Pulang besok saja sekalian._

Message sent.

Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan. Jaejoong tahu kalau yunho adalah orang yang sibuk, yang dipikirkannya banyak. Tapi, paling tidak yunho membuat reminder di handphonenya bahwa hari ini, tanggal 4 Februari adalah hari ulang tahun istrinya tercinta. Nah sekarang, bahkan ia ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Sementara anak dan suaminya akan bersenang-senang di taman hiburan.

Karena kelelahan dan tak ada teman, jaejoong pun tertidur di kamarnya. Bahkan lampu kamarnya sengaja ia matikan. Hanya televisi saja yang menyala menayangkan berita malam. Ya, sebentar lagi hampir pukul dua belas malam sementara anak dan suaminya belum pulang. Berkali-kali jaejoong menghubungi yunho. Tapi selalu operator yang menjawabnya. Setelah merasa lelah, jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk tidur dan tidak memperdulikan anak dan suaminya. Ia benar-benar kesal pada mereka.

Lima belas menit menuju pukul dua belas, yunho memasuki rumah. Disampingnya berjalan changmin dengan sempoyongan. Sudah mengantuk rupanya. Karena tak menemukan siapapun di ruang tamu maupun ruang keluuarga, mereka pun menuju kamar yunjae. Benar saja umma/ istri mereka sedang tidur.

"sayang, bangun sayang", yunho berusa membangunkan istrinya dengan mengusap lembut tangan istrinya. Meresa terganggu, jaejoong pun terbangun. Ia terkejut melihat anak dan suaminya saat ini berada didepannya dengan kue tart dan beberapa lilin diatasnya. Sementara changmin memeluk sebuah boneka besar yang awalnya terbungkus rapi tetapi menjadi berantakan karena ditindih oleh tubuhnya sendiri.

"saengilchukkahamnida, saengilchukkahamnida saranghaneun uri umma. Saengilchukkahamnida", nyanyi yunho dengan semangat diikuti oleh changmin dengan suara lemah. Dalam hati jaejoong tersenyum dengan tingkah anak dan suaminya. Ternyata mereka masih ingat dengan ulang tahunnya. Jaejoong pun meniup lilinnya, kemudian yunho meletakkan kue tartnya di meja dekat ranjang. Tapi, tunggu dulu..

"ini jam berapa?", tanya jaejoong.

"eh? Sebentar lagi jam dua belas, sayang!", jawab yunho.

"kenapa kalian baru mengucapkannya sekarang? Ulang tahunku tanggal empat, bukan lima", protes jaejoong.

"umma jangan calahkan minnie ne. Appa yang menyuruh hoaaammmhh minnie uncuk tidak mengucapkan celamat. Calahkan appa caja ya umma hoaaammmhh", ucap changmin sambil merebahkan badannya di sebelah ummanya. Sudah mengantuk rupanya.

"sayang, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu. Dan akhirnya terpikirkan ide gila ini. maafkan aku ne. Sebenarnya aku sudah ingat dari kemaren", yunho berusaha menjelaskan semuanya agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman antara dirinya dan istrinya.

"hmmm.. tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin marah pada kedua pendamping hidupku, pada penerang hisupku", satu kecupan mendarat di bibir yunho.

"ohya, ini untukmu. Aku tak tahu mau memberimu apa. Jadinya ku memberimu itu"

"wah, presdir miskin sekali. Memberiku sapu tangan saja. hihihih", jaejoong terkikik menggoda suaminya.

"lihat dulu, disana ada bordirannya. YUN-JAE. Coba lihat", yunho tidak terima dengan ucapan jaejoong. Pasalnya sapu tangan pemberiannya itu spesial. Ada tulisan yunjaenya. Dasar, lelaki tak romantis.

"ne ne, aku melihatnya. Makasi ya sayang.."

"oh ya, minnie juga memberimu hadiah, sayang. Minnie, ayo berikan hadiahmu pada umma", yunho mengusap kepala anaknya hingga anaknya yang baru tertidur sebentar kembali terjaga.

"hoaaaaammmhh, umma, minnie ma hoaammh mau kacih boneka spombob ini. hoaaammhh tapi nanti minnie pinjam ya.. hoaaaammmhh. Minnie ngantuk", jaejoong terbahak melihat tingkah ajaib anaknya. Begitu pun yunho. Sementara changmin terlelap tak terpengaruh oleh tawa kedua orang tuanya.

Walaupun terkesan aneh, keluarganya ini adalah yang terbaik. Suami tercintanya, buah hatinya dengan suaminya, tanpa mereka berdua hidupnya akan terasa hampa. Dia selalu berdoa, memohon kepada tuhan agar keluarganya selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan. Dan akhirnya, mereka bertiga pun tidur bersama dengan senyum yang menghiasi masing-masing wajahnya.

-end-

hehehe

maaf kalau banyak salah tulis, ini langsung publis tanpa baca ulang..

makasi uda baca ya..

leave review please

:D


	3. Chapter 3

Apa jadinya aku tanpamu?

-Yunjae family-

Akhir pekan ini, keluarga kecil Jung sedang menghabiskan waktunya di pantai. Pantai yang indah yang masih terjaga keasriannya.

"Umma, minnie mau belenang ke tengah ya. Minnie mau liat ikan kecil-kecil. Nanti minnie tangkapin deh buat umma", kata Changmin penuh kegembiraan pada ummanya.

"Ne, nanti berenang sama appa ya. Tapi sebelumnya minnie ganti baju dulu. Umma sudah menyiapkan baju renang minnie", kata Jaejoong sambil membuka tas yang berisi baju renang dan baju ganti anak dan suaminya.

"Yeaaayy", teriak Changmin sambil melompat-lompat.

"Waaaah, anak appa senang sekali, eoh?", tanya Yunho yang baru tiba. Tampak ditangannya sebuah pelampung berbentuk bebek-bebekan berwana kuning cerah.

"mmm.. Minnie mau cepat beleneng. Ayo umma, cepat ganti baju minnie", kata Changmin sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan cepat.

"Sayang, sabar dulu. Ayo sini appa bukakan baju minnie", Yunho pun membantu meringankan kerja Jaejoong.

Ya, Jaejoong saat ini sedang mempersiapkan pakaian renang Changmin dan Yunho. Yunho memakaikan baju renang berlengan panjang pada Changmin. Nampaknya Jaejoong tak ingin kulit anaknya yang putih menjadi merah atau bahkan hitam sepulang dari pantai. setelahnya, Yunho pun pergi ke kamar mandi terdekat untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana pendek selutut dan kaos tipis yang tidak terlalu longgar. Terlihat sekali bahwa seorang Jung Jaejoong tidak ingin tubuh seksi suaminya dinikmati oleh semua orang.

"Ayo sayaaang, kita berenaaaaang", teriak Yunho sambil menggendong Changmin dan berlari menuju bibir pantai yang cukup ramai dengan pengunjung lainnya.

Nampak sesekali Changmin dan Yunho berlarian menuju Jaejoong hanya untuk memastikan umma/istrinya tidak hilang. =="

Satu jam berlalu, Changmin yang kelelahan pun meminta Yunho untuk menemui ummanya.

"Appa, minnie capek. Minnie mau ke umma caja", kata Changmin sambil memeluk leher appanya.

"iya sayang. Appa juga capek. Kita makan dulu yuk", dengan wajah sumringah dan terang-benderang bagai bintang di surga Changmin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya agar sang appa lekas-lekas melangkahkan tubuhnya menuju tempat ummanya berteduh. Jaejoong tak ikut berenang, tentu saja untuk menjaga kemulusan dan putihnya kulit miliknya yang diidam-idamkan orang lain.

"Umma, minnie mau makan", teriak Changmin ketika langkah sang appa hampir mendekati ummanya.

"Ne, umma sudah menyiapkan sate ayam dan lontong* untuk kita. Pasti minnie suka", kata Jaejoong sambil menyiapkan piring-piring plastik dan sendok.

"Ne ne ne, minnie mauuuuuuu", kata Changmin sambil mencomoti sate ayam. Dengan sigap Yunho langsung menepuk tangan Changmin dan meletakkan kembali sate yang hampir bersarang di mulut mungil anaknya.

"Sayang, ingat apa kata appa. Kalau umma belum selesai menyiapkan makan, jangan mengambil start dulu. Oke?", Yunho mengingatkan anaknya dengan maksud baik pastinya. Tapi sang anak malah cemberut, namun tetap mendengarkan perkataannya. Yunho dan Jaejoong pun tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Ayo kita makan. Selamat makan", kata Jaejoong setelah menyiapkan sate ayam plus lontong di tiga piring berbeda.

"Yeay, celamat makaaaann..", dengan lahapChangmin memakan sate ayamnya hingga wajahnya belepotan bumbu kacang.

Selesai makan, Yunho menuju kantin yang ada di dekat pantai. Ia berniat membeli minum dan beberapa sanck karena beberapa botol air mineral yang disiapkannya tertinggal di teras rumah. Pantas saja tadi Jaejoong merasa ada barang yang tertinggal.

Di tempat Jaejoong menggelar tikar, Changmin terlihat bosan menunggu appanya yang tak kunjung datang. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan dan kiri mencari sesuatu hal yang menarik yang bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Dan matanya pun tertuju pada seekor keong bercapit** yang berjalan dengan kaki-kakinya dan cangkangnya yang indah. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat keong tersebut yang tak jauh dari ummanya.

"Umma, liat. lucu ya?", kata Changmin.

"Ne. Jangan main jauh-jauh sayang. Bawa saja keongnya kesini", kata Jaejoong. Namun Chamin tetap berjongkok dan memperhatikan keong tesebut. Chamin tak berani memegang keong tersebut setelah melihat bagaimana cara keong tersebut menjepit butiran pasir dengan capit kecilnya. Karena tertarik dengan keongnya, Chamin pun melangkahkan kakinya tetap dengan posisi jongkok yang tak terasa menjauh dari tempat Jaejoong berada. Sementara Jaejoong sedang melakukan tawar menawar yang alot dengan penjual hiasan dari kerang tanpa menyadari keberadaan sang anak yang tak lagi didekatnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Yunho datang dengan membawa beberapa botol air mineral dan snack. Melihat sang istri yang sedang melakukan penawaran yang alot, Yunho pun membantu sang istri melakukan penawaran. Hiasan sudah didapat. Sang penjual pergi menuju calon pembeli lainnya. Yunho berhenti meneguk air mineral setelah sebelumnya bingung melihat istrinya yang menoleh ke kana dan kiri mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa sayang?", tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Minnie. Dimana minnie? Tadi minnie ada disini, yunnie. Sekarang minnie ada dimana?", kata Jaejoong panik. Orang tua mana yang tak panik ketika tak menemukan anaknya pu bangkit dari duduknya dan menajamkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah, memcoba untuk menemukan sosok kecil anaknya. Karena retinanya tak kunjung mendapatkan siluet sang anak, Yunho pun memutuskan untuk mencari sang anak sambil bertanya pada pengunjung yang lainnya.

"sayang, kau tunggu disini ya. Aku akan mencari minnie. Kau tenang saja. Minnie tak akan hilang, OK?", kata Yunho berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya walau dirinya dalam kondisi panik seperti istrinya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan suaminya, namun air mata mengaliri wajahnya. Pasalnya ia gagal menjaga sang buah hati. Ia malah menikmati tawar-menawar dan melupakan sang anak.

Dua puluh menit Yunho berkeliling di sekitar pantai dan bertanya pada para pengunjung. Ia juga sudah melaporkan kejadian tersebut pada pihak keamanan tempat wisata, namun anaknyabelum ketemu. Sedangkan sang istri tetap setia menunggu dengan air mata penyesalan yang terus mengalir. Disampingnya ada beberapa ibu-ibu yang berusaha menenagkannya.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hei, anak ini tersesat. Apakah ini anak yang kalian cari?", teriak seorang laki-laki dari daerah bebatuan karang yang agak tertutup oleh pohon bakau dan jaraknya yang agak jauh dari tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sontak Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh melihat seorang laki-laki dengan anak kecil dalam gendongannya. Yunho dan Jaejoong berlari mendekati laki-laki itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Ingin cepat-cepat memastikan bahwa anak kecil itu adalah anaknya. Dan ternyata benar. Yunho langsung memeluk sang anak yang sudah berderai air mata dengan wajah memerah dan mata sembabnya.

"Terima kasih pak karena telah menemukan anak kami", kata Yunho pada sang lelaki.  
"Ne, gwenchanayo", kata lelaki tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Yunho pun membawa Changmin menuju ummanya yang berlari kearah mereka. Setelah Jaejoong sampai di depan suami dan anaknya, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah memukul Changmin. Ya, ia memukul Changmin. Ia terlalu sayang pada anaknya hingga memarahi anaknya habis-habisan.

"Sudah sayang. Jangan memarahi minnie lagi, ne?", kata Yunho. Jaejoon pun memeluk anak dan suaminya. Ia sungguh tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Changmin tidak ditemukan. Ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah berterima kasih pada lelaki yang menemukan Changmin, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Suasanya sudah tidak mendukung lagi untuk mereka melanjutkan wisata kali ini.

Changmin pun nampak kelelahan setelah menangis sedari tadi. Kini ia sedang tertidur dipelukan ummanya. Jaejoong mendekap erat sang buah hati. Ia takut sekali kehilangan Changmin. Dan itu akan menjadi kenangan terburuknya selama mengasuh Changmin. Tak akan ia biarkan lagi anaknya luput dari pengawasannya.

-selesai-

maaf readers, ini udah pendek, geje pula,..

ini dibuat untuk mngisi kekosongan aja..

terima kasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk baca dan review, makasih uda ngasih semangat.. :D

Tapi akhir-akhir ini banyak tugas dan kegiatan kampus yang padat, jadinya jarang ada waktu luang buat ngelanjutin efefnya..

maaf juga kalo banyak salah ketik dan sulit dicerna.. hehehe

ntar tanya aja ya kalo ada yang gak dimengerti :D

*sate ayam dan lontong. udah pada tau belum? di daerahku ini sangat terkenal. daging ayam dipotong kecil2 (sering disebut sate lalat karenanya) lalu ditusukkan ke tusuk sate dan dibakar seperti sate kebanyakan. lalu dilumuri dengan bumbu kacang yang mantap sekali ditambah lontong, jadi deh paket lengkap :D

**aku lupa namanya. ituloh, hewan bercangkang seperti keong tapi memiliki kaki-kaki dan capit. biasa ditemukan di pantai-pantai yang asri.


	4. Chapter 4

Aku memang diktator!

Yeay, ketemu lagi dengan saya yang membawa efef geje ini..

Maaf sebelumnya kalau ada salah ketik, cerita biasa-biasa saja dan sebagainya. Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih buat reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita karangan saya ini. terlebih lagi buat reader yang mau memberikan reviewnya. Makasih banyak sudah mau menjadi penyemangatku :D

Selamat membaca..

* * *

Hari ini Yunho pulang lebih awal di banding hari-hari sebelumnya. Biasanya Yunho pulang dari kantornya sekitar jam lima sore atau bahkan lebih. Bahkan ia pernah pulang larut malam apabila ada proyek penting atau akhir bulan.

Sekarang masih jam setengah empat sore dan biasanya Changmin baru mandi. Pantas saja saat Yunho datang istri dan anaknya tak menyahut salam. Yunho pun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang berada di ruang keluarga. Badannya letih sekali dan rasanya kesehatannya menurun karena beberapa hari terakhir ia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menyelesaikan proyeknya.

Beberapa menit setelah Yunho memejamkan mata dan merilekskan tubuhnya, terdengar suara gaduh dari lantai atas, sepertinya berasal dari kamar Changmin. Terdengar suara Changmin yang menjerit-jerit dan meraung-raung menolak melakukan sesuatu.

Yunho yang merasa lelah, mulanya hanya membiarkannya saja. Namun suara Changmin bertambah keras saja. Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada anaknya, Yunho pun memutuskan untuk mengecek ke lantai atas. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Changmin? Lalu kenapa Jaejoong tak mencoba untuk menenangkan anaknya? Aish, kalau Changmin tetap menjerit-jerit seperti itu, bisa dipastikan dalam hitungan detik kepala Yunho akan meledak dan menghancurkan Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara seperti bom atom yang menghancurkan Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Pada akhirnya, tidak akan ada peperangan antara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Yeaaay. =="

Sesampainya di depan kamar Changmin, Yunho menghela napas terlebih dahulu berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirinnya. Kepalanya sudah benar-benar berat dan menjadi semakin berdenyut-denyut karena teriakan sang anak. Tak lupa di tangannya sebuah sapu untuk memukul apa saja yang mengganggu sang anak. Dan ketika Yunho membuka pintu kamar changmin, hal pertama yang terpampang adalah ...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... minnie tidak mauuuuuuu.. huaaaaaaaaaa...", teriakan cetar membahana badai angin topan menghancurkan seluruh desa terdengar dari mulut mungil Changmin. Super sekali.

Kamar berwarna kuning dengan hiasan kartun-kartun favorit anaknya terlihat amat sangat berantakan. Lampu tidur yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai, selimut dan sprei yang sudah acak-acakan, bantal di atas lemari, alat tulis yang berserakan di lantai. Sepertinya di kamar ini bernar-benar terjadi badai.

TAK

"AAUUU", merasa mendengar suara yang bukan berasal dari salah satu dari mereka, pasangan ibu dan anak itu pun menoleh ke arah pintu. Terlihat di sana Yunho yang memegang kepalanya dan beberapa detik kemudian badannya limbung dan

BRAK

"umma, appa kenapa?", tanya Changmin dengan wajah sedihnya melihat sang appa yang tak kunjung sadar. Tadi Jaejoong langsung menghentikan aksi kejar-kejarannya dengan sang anak ketika mendengar pekikan dari arah pintu yang ternyata adalah suaminya. Ia pun tambah terkejut melihat sang suami yang tiba-tiba pingsan.

"appa pingsan. Ini karena minnie tidak mau menuruti perkataan umma. Coba dari tadi minnie menuruti perkataan umma, pasti saat ini appa baik-baik saja", kata Jaejoong. Changmin langsung saja mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak luput pula air mata yang menggenang dan akan segera mengalir dari matanya. Ia merasa bersalah sekali pada appanya, tapi ia juga tak ingin menuruti keinginan ummanya. Kasihan sekali Changmin kecil ini, masih kecil sudah harus menghadapi pilihan yang cukup sulit.

Berbeda dengan Changmin, Jaejoong terlihat melamun sambil senyam-senyum geje membayangkan sang anak yang menuruti keinginannya. Padahal saat ini Yunho belum juga sadar dari pingsannya. Ckckckck, benar-benar keluarga yang aneh .

Matahari masih bersembunyi, masih menerangi belahan bumi lainnya dan melakukan salam perpisahan karena baru akan bertemu lagi tiga belas jam mendatang. Yunho nampak menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Sedikit demi sedikit matanya terbuka. Masih terasa pening dikepalanya serta denyutan dari jidatnya bekas lemparan buku kemarin sore di depan kamar anaknya. Yunho mendudukkan badannya dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran dipan.

PUK

Sebuah kain pengompres yang masih terasa basah jatuh ke pangkuannya. Dalam suasana remang dengan penerangan ala kadarnya oleh lampu tidur, Yunho dapat melihat istri dan anaknya disamping kiri dan kanannya yang tertidur dengan pulas. Karena merasa haus, Yunho pun bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Tak lupa ia membetulkan selimut yang dikenakan anak dan istrinya.

Sesampainya di dapur, Yunho membuka lemari es dan mengambil botol air dan meneguk separuh isinya. Ia juga mengambil mangkok yang berisi potongan buah buahan. Yunho melihat jam yang terpajang di dinding dapur. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam empat pagi, pantas saja ia merasa lapar. Ia pingsan atau tertidur selama kurang lebih dua belas jam. Pasti istri dan anaknya khawatir karena dirinya yang tak kunjung sadar. Makanya tadi ia melihat mereka di samping kiridan kanannya di kasur.

Setelah beberapa kali memasukkan potongan buah ke mulutnya, terdengar langkah kaki yang yunho yakini milik istrinya. Dan benar adanya, pemilik langkah itu, Jaejoong, terlihat berjalan ke arahnya. Hal pertama dilakukan Jaejoong adalah meneguk air dari botol yang sama yang tadi diambil oleh Yunho.

"sayang, kamu sudah baikan?", tanya jaejoong sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi sang suami.

"sudah, sudah tidak panaskan?", tanya Yunho yang hanya dijawab deheman oleh Jaejoong.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, sayang. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku tak ingin kau sakit seperti dulu, jangan sampai terulang lagi", kata Jaejoong sedih. Ia jadi teringat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika Yunho jatuh sakit dan hampir saja membuatnya kehilangan sang suami karena tekanan darah yang sangat rendah dan maag akut yang diderita sang suami. Sebutir air mata menetes dari mata indah Jaejoong disusul dengan butiran air mata lainnya, ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan suaminya. Yunho pun menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata indah Jaejoong dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"sssttttt, jangan menangis sayang. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu dan Changmin, Ok?", kata Yunho. Jaejoong mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisannya dan berubah menjadi sesenggukan kecil. Ia meraih dan menggenggam tangan Yunho dan menempelkannya di pipi kanannya.

"pokoknya kau tak boleh bekerja selama beberapa hari kedepan dan aku tidak menerima penolakan", kata Jaejoong dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya yang hanya ditanggapi tawa oleh Yunho.

"kau ini seperti diktator saja. Aku saja yang kepala keluarga tidak pernah bersikap otoriter".

"biarkan saja, kau kan nakal sekali. Ini kan demi kebaikan kita semua".

"iya ummanya Changmin. Appanya Changmin hanya bisa setuju saja. Ummanya Changmin galak sih, hahaha". Keduanya pun tertawa menanggapi kalimat yang dilontarkan Yunho.

"ohya, sayang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin sore?", tanya Yunho penasaran.

"kemarin ya? Kau tahu? Aku memaksa minnie untuk melakukan sesuatu untukku", kata Jaejoong dengan serius.

"melakukan apa? Ck, kau ini benar-benar diktator sayang", kata Yunho menanggapi.

"biarkan saja. Aku menyuruhnya mengenakan dress anak perempuan", kata Jaejoong tanpa beban.

"hah? Dress perempuan? Yang benar saja. Hahahaha. Anak kita kan tampan abis. Masa pakai baju perempuan. Kau ini ada-ada saja, sayang", Yunho pun tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Di pikirannya melintas Changmin dengan pakaian perempuan super cute. Hahahaha. Dasar orang tua geje.

"coba kau bayangkan. Pasti lucu sekali. Hihihi".

"memangnya kau dapat baju perempuan dari mana?", tanya Yunho.

"beli donk. Mana mau aku mencuri. Kemarin sepulang menjemput Changmin di sekolah, kami pergi ke mall untuk berbelanja bulanan. Di sana aku melihat gadis kecil yang sangat imut dengan dress selututnya. Makanya aku berinisiatif untuk memakaikan Changmin dress juga. Hihihihi".

"kau ini jahil sekali. Pantas saja Changmin juga jahil. Mmm.. sayang, kau benar-benar ingin memiliki anak permepuan?".

"memangnya kenapa?", tanya Jaejoong curiga. Ia mulai menangkap hal-hal mencurigakan dari gelagat dan cara berbicara suaminya.

"aku masih mampu lo membiayai satu anggota baru di keluarga kita", sahut Yunho dengan santai.

"YAAAAAAA", teriak Jaejoong menanggapi perkataan suaminya. Tak ayal kemunculan matahari di ufuk timur diiringi oleh teriakan mengaduh Yunho karena tubuhnya yang dipukuli botol bekas minum mereka tadi.

Ckckckck, Jung family benar-benar aneh, pemirsa.

Sekian dulu dan terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D

Minta reviewnya yak? ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

BIKOSOF SAOS TOMAT

douzo~

"Oh, jadi kalau berdalah-dalah pakai saos tomat ya? Minnie kila itu dalah benelan," ucap bocah kecil itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini dia sedang menikmati saluran televisi yang menayangkan behind the scene film-film action. Jangan tanyakan kenapa bocah kecil itu menonton tayangan untuk dewasa. Tadinya sang umma menemaninya menonton televisi, namun baru satu jam menemani, Jaejoong sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Alhasil bocah kecil itu menggonta-ganti channel seenaknya. Dan berhentilah ia pada tayangan yang sekarang ditontonnya.

"Kapan-kapan Minnie coba ah." Senyum lima jari tak lepas dari wajahnya. Seolah informasi yang baru saja didapatnya adalah hal yang benar-benar menabjubkan dan tak boleh dilewatkan. Yah, namanya juga anak kecil. Rasa ingin tahu mereka sangat besar, kan?

.

"Umma sedang apa?" tanya Changmin pada ummanya. Sejak tiba di dapur ia tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari apa yang dikerjakan ummanya.

"Umma membuat sup jagung, sayang. Nanti Minnie makan yang banyak, ya?" tanya sang umma yang justru terkesan memerintah. Sang anak hanya menatap ummanya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelahnya ia kembali fokus melihat ummanya yang sedang masak.

"Ohya, umma tadi buat kentang goreng loh. Minnie mau?"

"Mana umma?"

"Di meja makan." Tanpa bertanya lagi Changmin langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja makan dan dengan susah payah menaiki kursi yang cukup tinggi untuknya.

"Umma."

"Hmm."

"Umma taruh saos tomat Minnie dimana?" tanya Minnie sambil menarik-narik apron yang dikenakan ummanya.

"Eh, sepertinya dilemari itu. Sebentar umma ambilkan." Jaejoong pun menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk sup jagungnya.

"Ini saosnya. Buat apa? Mau dimakan dengan kentang goreng?" Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lucu. Lalu diapun mengambil semangkok kentang goreng yang sebelumnya sudah ia letakkan di kursi, lalu berlari ke ruang keluarga.

"Minnie, kalau sudah dibantu bilang apa?" terdengar suara Jaejoong lebih keras agar sang anak mendengar suaranya.

"Gomawo, umma," sahut Minnie tak kala kerasnya.

.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit saja semangkok kentang goreng sudah berpindah lokasi ke perut mungil milik Changmin. Ketika tangannya hendak mengambil kentang goreng di mangkok, ia mengerang kecewa lantaran kentang gorengnya sudah habis tak bersisa. Wajahnya pun tampak mengerut, bibirnya pun dimajukan. Tiba-tiba muncul ide cemerlang di otaknya. Wajahnya pun kembali ceria. Ah, perubahan mood yang drastis. Dasar anak kecil.

.

"Hiks, hiks. Ummaaa, hiks," dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir, Changmin melangkahkan kaki mungilnya yang tertatih ke arah sang umma. Mendengar tangisan anaknya yang tak wajar, Jaejoong pun meninggalkan cucian piring begitu saja. Biasanya sang anak akan menangis dengan suara tingginya, tapi kali ini tak seperti biasanya. Suara tangisannya terkesan biasa-biasa saja.

Ketika Jaejoong melihat Changmin, ia menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dengan anaknya. Air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir, baju yang lusuh dengan noda dimana-mana serta..

"OMO! Minnie kenapa sayang? Jatuh dimana? Mana saja yang sakit? Sini umma obati." Jaejoong pun menjadi panik seketika. Ia yakin sekali tadi anaknya sedang menikmati kentang goreng buatannya, tapi kenapa sekarang anaknya dalam kondisi tragis seperti ini? Apa anaknya makan kentang sambil guling-guling di tanah?

Melihat ummanya yang panik setengah mati, Changmin akhirnya menghentikan aksi tangisnya. Ia pun memandang sendu ummanya. Tersirat rasa penyesalan diwajahnya. Sepertinya ia merasa berdosa sudah melakukan hal itu.

Jaejoong memandang heran anaknya. Lutut anaknya berdarah. Tapi aneh sekali. Setahunya darah tidak sekental itu. Sekental-kentalnya darah, masih bisa mengalir seperti air walau bergerak lambat. Kenapa darah anaknya tidak? Darah anaknya justru menggumpal disatu titik, sedikit demi sedikit turun ke bawah kakinya, tapi tetap saja menggumpal.

PLUK.

Jaejoong dan Changmin sama-sama memandang ke arah jatuhnya segumpal darah Changmin di lantai. Aneh. Jaejoong pun berinisiatif menyentuh darah anaknya dilantai. Permukaan jarinya menyentuh darah tersebut. Aneh. Dirasakannya darah tersebut dengan indera peraba pada jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Kemudian di dekatkannya darah di tangannya ke arah hidung. Diendusnya bau darah tersebut. Aneh. Sedetik kemudian, Jaejoong langsung mengarahkan pandangan mematikannya pada sang anak.

"YAAAAHH. Kau menipu umma, eoh?"

Dan aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi. Ckckck. Such a childish umma.

.

Makan malam sudah siap di meja makan. Walau sudah lewat dari jam makan malam biasanya, makan malam harus tetap berlangsung, bukan? Sebelumnya Jaejoong kembali direpotkan dengan acara memandikan anaknya untuk kedua kalinya di sore hari yang kotor demi mendukung aksi jahilnya. Untung saja Yunho datang lebih telat dari biasanya. Jadinya tidak ada ceritanya menunggu makan malam untuk hari ini.

Saat ini keluarga kecil itu sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Jaejoong melayani anak dan suaminya tanpa banyak bicara. Sang anak menggenggam sumpit dan sendok di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Sementara sang kepala keluarga, Yunho, menatap istrinya yang nampak berbeda.

"Sayang, ada apa denganmu? Berbeda sekali," tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mendongak sebentar, menatap wajah suaminya. Selanjutnya ia kembali sibuk dengan mengambilkan lauk untuk suami dan anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Semakin jelas saja di mata Yunho bahwa sang istri sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Cerita saja. Jangan disimpan sendiri." Beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho memimpin doa sebelum makan. Dengan antusias Changmin mulai menyuapkan masakan ummany ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

"Aku kesal pada anakmu. Dia jahil sekali. Sudah ah, jangan dibahas lagi. Nanti kesalku tak hilang-hilang." Jaejoong dan Yunho pun melanjutkan makan malam mereka dalam keheningan.

.

"Appa, lihat. Minnie punya gambal spombob. Baguskan?" pamer Changmin. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang kerja Yunho.

"Wah, ia bagus. Gambarnya mau Minnie apakan?"

"Mau Minnie gunting, trus Minnie tempel di dinding empuk," jawab Changmin dengan semangat. Dinding empuk? Selama ini yang Yunho tahu dinding tak ada yang empuk. Dinding kan keras, kecuali dilapisi karpet atau gabus. Oh, mungkin yang dimaksud anaknya adalah gabus yang ia tempel didinding kamar anaknya.

"Mm, nanti kalau sudah ditempel kasih lihat appa ya. Pasti bagus." Yunho mengusap lembut kepala anaknya. Tak menyangka anaknya sudah sebesar ini. Rasanya baru kemarin saja ia menggendong anaknya yang lemah dan hanya bisa menangis. Sekarang anaknya sudah bisa menggunting.

"Minnie mau pinjam gunting appa, ya."

"Oke, ini dia. Hati-hati pakainya. Jangan sampai menggores tubuh Minnie, ne?" kata Yunho menasehati anaknya.

"Oke, appa." Dengan kecepatan kilat Changmin meninggalkan ruangan appanya.

.

Setengah jam berlalu. Ketiga anggota keluarga kecil itu sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Yunho sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya, Jaejoong sibuk dengan tontonan televisinya, dan buah hati mereka yang juga sibuk dengan gambar spongebob miliknya.

"Hueee, hiks, hiks, hueeee." Tangis Changmin lagsung terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Yunho yang terkejut mendengar tangisan kencang anaknya langsung berinisiatif untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Baru saja ini mendorong kursinya ke belakang, sang anak telah berdiri di pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Hiks, hiks, appaa.."

Yunho yang tak tega melihat anaknya menangis, langsung menyegerakan dirinya menghampiri si kecil.

"Minnie kenapa, eum?"

"Hiks." Yunho memeriksa anaknya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

"Tangan Minnie kenapa disembunyikan? Minnie menyembunyikan apa? Sini appa lihat ya." Bujuk Yunho pada anaknya.

"Hiks, hiks, sakiitt." Dengan ekspresi kesakitannya serta isak tangis dan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir semakin menambah kekhawatiran Yunho. Apa tangan anaknya tergores gunting. Gunting itu baru saja ia beli, mata pisaunya pasti masih tajam.

"Appa lihat ya sayang. Minnie jangan menangis lagi." Dengan perlahan Yunho memegang tangan kiri Changmin dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah tembam anaknya.

DEG.

Tangan anaknya penuh darah. Pasti benar dugaannya. Tangan kanan anaknya tergores gunting, lebih parahnya tertusuk ujung gunting. Darahnya banyak sekali. Dengan cekatan Yunho menggendong dan membawa Changmin ke arah dapur.

"Jae, cepat ambilkan alkohol dan kasa. Tangan Minnie berdarah."

Jaejoong hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dapur. Dengan malas ia melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau periksa dulu dengan teliti. Awas tertipu." Kata Jaejoong sambil menatap sinis anaknya. Sementara sang anak yang masih sesenggukan hanya memandang ummanya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Maksudmu apa jae? Tangan Minnie tertusuk ujung gunting. Darahnya banyak sekali." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Yunho memperhatikan tangan kiri Changmin dengan seksama. Aneh.

"Coba lihat baik-baik."

Dilihatnya lagi tangan Changmin. Mengapa warnanya aneh seperti itu? Didekatkannya tangan mungil Changmin ke hidungnya. Diendusnya bau darah itu. Seketika mata Yunho membulat. Ditatapnya sang anak yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan polosnya. Dicoleknya darah sang anak kemudian ia rasakan darah tersebut.

"YAAAH. Kau mengerjai appa, eoh?"

Dan selanjutnya tawa membahana terlontar dari mulut kecil Changmin karena sang appa yang tak henti-hentinya menggelitik perut dan punggungnya.

"Benarkan kataku. Jangan mudah percaya pada evil itu." Jaejoong lantas meninggalkan keduanya menuju ruang keluarga. Nampaknya acara televisi lebih menarik perhatiannya. Ckckck. Beginilah kehidupan keluarga kecil Jung.

END.

waaa~  
makasi buat temen-temen yg uda mau baca..  
makasi yang buaaaanyaak banget buat temen-temen yang uda nyempatin review, juga buat yg ngefollow sama ngefav..  
makasi uda ngasih support buat aku :D

maaf ya, baru bisa sekarang upload ffnya..  
kemaren2 lagi sibuk sama tugas dan acara, jadinya giliran ada waktu kosong bawaannya tidur mulu..  
mohon reviewnya ya, tapi gak maksa kok ^^


End file.
